


Stop It

by sammyphoenix



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus just pushing buttons.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta
> 
>  
> 
> written for speed writing prompt: Challenge: choose a character. Click here(http://www.languageisavirus.com/index.html). Do what it tells you. I got pet peeves

He was trying to focus on what Optimus was briefing them on about Megatron's trial. As Megatron's defense he had things he needed to know, not that most of the information hadn't already been filed away in his personal set of documents, but one never knows when new information would be granted. 

Rodimus nudged his spare data pad with his elbow once again, causing it to skew even more on the table's surface. After shifting in his chair a few more times the hot rod finally reclined back, stretching his arms over his head and letting them rest there. Carefully, Ultra Magnus scooted the data pad until it's base was parallel with the edge of the table, his attention fully moved back to Optimus, he ignored a small sound that came from the mech sitting next to him. 

Prowl had handed him a list of convictions that he was planning on charging Megatron with, Ultra Magnus considered each one listed and the reasoning behind them. Rodimus picked up the spare data pad and propped it up on the table, fidgeting with it, rocking it from corner to corner before letting it fall back to the table and spinning it a few times. Then, he pushed it back towards the spot it had originally started only, now being not only crooked, but nearly upside down. A frown pulled at his face plate, again he reached to the data pad, turning it right-side up and bottom parallel to the edge. He meant to only give Rodimus a passing glance, but his optics stopped on the mischievous smile that had formed on the captain's face. Directing his attention back to Prowl, he furrowed his eyebrows, was Rodimus...

A yellow hand walked itself on two digits to the data pad before resting on the table. The large mech shot a glare at the mech. Rodimus was staring in Prowl's direction, seeming unaware of his hand's action. He looked from the mechs face back down to the hand, it was now running a digit over the closest corner. His attention was completely on the motions of that digit. It stopped. He took a vent in. The finger pushed the corner, pushing the pad to an angle before retreating away slightly. He released the vent and put his hand on top of the data pad and slid it to his other side, out of reach of the bored mech. He looked at Rodimus out of the corners of his eye, a pout pulled onto the mech's face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a 'hrmf'. 

Ultra Magnus felt a small smile pull on the corners of his mouth. He had taken away the captain's fun. Now, perhaps the could both focus on the matters at hand.


End file.
